Slippery Love
by FlareonRocks
Summary: "I don't love you." "Then why are you still here?"   Zutara One-Shot.


I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.  
Rated T for Teen.

**I come from a far away away land. A land where 3 girls and 3 boys always seem to be in love in some way or another. Aka, I write mainly for Powerpuff Girls. But I started reading this section and found people agreed with my Zutarian ways. So I thought I'd put the idea in my head into words.**

**Long story short, this is my first ATLA fanfic and I thought I'd go with a one shot. So please be gentle and if you're a Kataang fan, I suggest you stop reading right now.**

**Let's start this. Oh and this story is based before the big fight and when they're staying on the island who's name escapes me.**

* * *

Katara's POV  
I sat on the oceans edge. I was bending water into a tub from the ocean. Today was probably my least favorite day of the week, washing day.

Now it wouldn't have been so bad but Toph had insisted that she train in the dirt. Zuko and Aang had ash and soot covering their clothes. And then Sokka...well he was just a slob.

I sighed as I filled the tub. I guess that it's just something I'll have to get use to if I want to be a wife some day. Aang instantly fluttered into my brain but I pushed it out. Aang was more of a brother to me, not a lover. I wouldn't ever have the guts to tell him that though. Plus if he found out he might not be prepared for weeks the weeks to come.

After I had filled the tub I put in soap and started putting the cleaner clothes it. I started scrubbing but stopped. No matter how much I was use to ice the water was still freezing. I heard the door open and shut as Zuko walked out. He was carrying muddy clothes and he looked kinda ticked off.

"Ok how in the world did Toph already get her clothes soaked in mud?" I asked extremly surprised. He shrugged.

"No clue what so ever. She just told me that earthbending can get dirty. Oh and she told me to give you a message." Zuko said.

"What's that?" I asked taking the clothes and throwing them on the pile.

"Hurry up sugarqueen, I'm freezing." He said shuttering a bit. I sighed.

"I can't move much faster. The water is freezing." I said starting to scrub again. Zuko held the tub and the water became warm. He smiled.

"Better?"

"Much."

I kept washing. Every time I had finished scrubbing I hung the clothes up on a line and went to a new piece. When I got to Toph's I threw them in the tub and got the soap.

"This is going to be tough." I said putting a bunch of soap in. I was about done when I dropped it. Me and Zuko both quickly grabbed for it. I felt something smooth. Assuming it was the soap it I lifted it out of the water. I looked and saw Zuko's hand. Our fingers were enter twined. I started blushing and looked up to see Zuko also blushing and was looking at me. I felt our bodies heat up.

"Your skin is soft." I whispered gently.

"So is yours." He whispered back. I felt him tense up. We both slowly leaned forward. We both closed our eyes as are lips touched each other. WE both went it a bit deeper. I felt my skin tingle as he kissed me. We slowly leaned back from each other. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was about to kiss him again when I heard Toph yell from inside,

"Hurry up sugarqueen! I don't have all day." We went back to washing the clothes.

* * *

Late that night I sat on the beach and stared at the quarter moon. I was waiting for Aang to come out, I had to talk to him. He came out a couple minutes later and sat next to me.

"Hey Katara." Aang said happy as could be.

"Hey Aang. I needed to tell you something." I said.

"Me first." The young airbender said. "Katara, I love you."

"What?" I practically screamed. I started tensing up. He saw this and hugged me tight.

"It's OK Katara. I know you love me too."

"Aang..." I whispered.

"What is it?" He said looking at me exited.

"I don't love you."

"Then why are you still here?" He asked a little confused and disappointed.

"I wanted to say that...we're through." I said. He starred at me.

"Why?" He said his eyes watering.

"I was thinking about it. And I just can't see us together in the future." I said. I got up and left the avatar near tears.

* * *

I laid there on my bed for hours. Even if I wasn't ment to be with Zuko I knew that I just couldn't be with Aang forever. I got up and went outside. Aang was gone. I sat on the beach as I felt myy heart break. I really shouldn't have done that.

"You OK?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Zuko standing there. He was only wearing sleeping pants. I shook my head and went back to starring at the ocean. Zuko came and sat down next to me.

"I don't know why I broke up with Aang...I hurt him now I'm in pain." I said crying into my knees. Zuko put his arm around me in a comforting way.

"I felt the same about Mai. I was hurting because of it and so was she. But I couldn't see us together in the future. I just thought of something though." He said.

"What's that?" I asked stopping my crying.

"That I can see myself with you." He said looking at me and smiling. I smiled back.

"Strange. I can see the same." I said.

"So will you go out with me?" He asked. I nodded and he leaned in. I stopped him.

"Zuko, let's take it slow." I said.

"Ok." He whispered. He kissed me slowly.

I felt my body warm up as he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back deeply. I felt him warm up to. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I kissed him more and more passionate. He pushed me over and got on top of me. I started sweating as his body heated up mine. I felt him slip his arms up my shirt.

I knew this is what I wanted.

* * *

**OK I know. Stereotypical Zutara. But I couldn't help it. I love that. Plus again it's my first ATLA. Anyways, Please rate and review! :)**


End file.
